Ran's Story
by steelangel firepen
Summary: Rain lost her baby,now 16 years later a girl arrives who knows things about them that even they didnt know...
1. Default Chapter

Prolog: This occurs during the time when Rain and Domon are expecting their first child.  
  
Domon was staring out the window, fidgeting nervously. It was their first child, a boy. 'What's taking so long?' he thought franticly. From the doorway, the new shuffle alliance watched, barely able to stop themselves from laughing. Sai-Saici moved aside as a nurse walked into the room. She went over to Domon and spoke softly to him. She left quickly, dodging Sai- Saici.  
"No!" Domon said, punching the wall. He punched the wall again, causing the wall to crack. Domon leaned on his forearms, pounding the wall with his fists. George was the one that stepped forward, grabbing Domon's arms.  
"Calm yourself," he said curtly. The rest of the shuffle alliance came over, with encouraging words. "Well?" George asked, letting go of Domon. "Is Miss Rain..." George stopped as Domon shook his head.  
"Rain's fine, but the baby..." He halted unable to go on. "The doctor says she won't be able to have any more children." They all sighed, depressed. They had been looking forward to seeing how Domon would be as a dad. Rain came out, and ran into Domon's arms. Her tears slid down her cheek, wetting his shirt. In the next room, the doctor handed Domon and Rain's newborn baby to Dr. Narkuno "Is this the child?" Dr. Narkuno asked, lifting the sheet. The baby started to cry, just as the doctor answered. "Yes, as you instructed, we told them that it was a stillborn, which wasn't a lie." The doctor said, pushing up his glasses. He held out his hand, and received a large envelope. Checking the money inside, he smiled slightly. "Thank you, I hope to do business in the future with you, Dr. Kano," He said to Dr. Narkuno, who he thought to be named Kano. He left humming happily. Dr. Narkuno turned to his guard, smiling humorlessly. "Follow him, and then kill him!" He said quietly.  
  
Twelve years later:  
"Doctor, we have a problem!" An assistant said urgently. The Dr. turned frowning at the new assistant. "It's project 00, a.k.a. Ran. She gone, there's no sign of her in the lab, or the building!" He said in a rush, alarmed.  
"WHAT!!!" Dr. Narkuno said loudly. "You bloody idiot, get a search team started! Search the building again! Have you checked the security system?" The assistant shook his head quickly. "What are you waiting for then, get going!" He turned around, signaling for his elite guards. "The girls gone, find her, and return with her. Try not to draw too much attention."  
Ran turned around, a large cloak slipped over her head. It was raining, which explained the cloak. Turning the corner she saw Rain and Domon. She stopped, and then rushed forward. Slowing she pretended to accidentally knock into Rain. She snatched a single picture of Rain, Domon and the shuffle alliance out of the wallet she had stolen. She started to turn away with the wallet when Domon grabbed her arm.  
"Just be good, and give back the wallet," he said quietly. She wretched her arm free and ran, tossing the wallet over her shoulder. Suddenly the guards showed up, when Ran glanced up she saw them, and then tried to evade their notice. 'Too late,' she thought to herself, as a guard pointed and shouted. She turned and ran back towards Domon and Rain. Domon turned as Ran zoomed past him. "Hey..." he said. The guards ran after her, firing their tranquilizer guns. Even though he had no clue what was going on, he ran after them. A dart hit Ran in the neck, causing her to stumble and fall. A large van ran up, and the guards got in, the last one grabbed Ran and shoved her in. The guard threw a smoke bomb out, causing Domon to be unable to find the van. He heard the wheels squeal as they rounded a corner.  
"Domon!" Rain called, frightened. She stood at the end of the smoke, calling for him. Domon followed her voice, although he was thinking about what had just happened. When he emerged from the smoke Rain nearly cried with relief. She ran forward, hugging him fiercely. Domon sighed, and then began to caress her hair. "I thought that you..." she said unable to finish. She blushed, and then turned her hair in her hands.  
"Shh, its okay. See," he said turning around, "I'm perfectly fine." Rain looked up, her eyes slightly misty. Domon smiled at her, and lead her to a nearby café. "I think," Domon said, handing Rain the cup of coffee, "...that we should find out about those men." Domon spoke quietly almost as if speaking to himself.  
"...Sorry," Rain said, sipping the coffee. The coffee seemed to calm her; her emotions were being put back in check. Domon sighed, and then looked at her. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Then he spoke to her, in a loving voice.  
"There is no reason to be sorry," Domon said firmly. "I know that your afraid that one day I will die or leave you. Just like the baby," he added quietly. Rain nodded, swirling the coffee with her free hand. "You shouldn't worry, I am not gonna die or leave you." Rain smiled, but her thoughts were on that girl. She had glimpsed under the cloak, and seen a girl who looked a lot like Domon. 'No, surely not,' Rain thought to herself, suppressing the inane idea.  
They searched diligently, but to no avail. It was if the girl had not even existed. Domon asked the shuffle alliance what they thought. However, none of them had even seen the mysterious thief. It was a week after the incident that the missing picture was discovered.  
  
Back at the lab Ran screamed as Dr. Narkuno whipped her, as punishment. She fainted, her body sliding to the ground. Two of the guards picked her up, and carried her over to the test tube. They slid an oxygen mask over her face, and then dropped her into the test tube. They keyed in a code, which began to submerge the unconscious girl. Dr. Narkuno walked over, staring at project 00.  
"Install Omega," he said, glancing out of his eye. He seemed almost to be saying, question me if you dare. As they keyed in the appropriate code, Dr. Narkuno walked away. He didn't even flinch as Ran awoke screaming in pain.  
  
Four Years later:  
Ran opened her eyes, and winced as the liquid flooded her eyes. She was leaving today, and no one could stop her. Especially now that her Omega system was complete. It was a painful process, but she was ready now. She drew her hands up to the interior of the test tube. She focused, and then activated the Omega system. She winced as it left an intense burning pain throughout her body. The case cracked, and then shattered, allowing Ran to get outside of the test tube. She shut the Omega system down, now that she was out of the dreadful test tube.  
"DR. NARKUNO!!!" She screamed, as she rampaged through the labs. She accidentally set the place on fire, without noticing. Dr. Narkuno emerged, along with two of his elite guards. Ran reactivated the Omega system, and drew on psychic energy to throw them outside the burning building. "Ahhh, Dr. Narkuno. Tell me who ordered you to experiment on me!" She said smiling grimily, her hands on his throat.  
"...It was...Sen-Senator...Lo-Lourko," he said gasping for air. He passed out, and using her Omega she threw all of the humans and animals out of the burning building. She left, after buying new clothes. She changed into them, in a local restroom. She smiled as she looked at herself in a mirror. She left the market area and went out in search of Domon and Rain, a picture clutched in her hand.  
  
She found them a week later, in Neo-Tokyo. She followed them, always staying a block behind them. She noticed that she wasn't the only one following them. At least twenty of the people in the crowd had machine guns. Domon and Rain turned down an abandoned alleyway, their pursuers following closely. Ran watched amused, what would Domon do? She suddenly noticed that they had hidden Gundam suits, eight to be precise. She had to get involved after all. She forced herself to restart the Omega. Domon turned around, and then took a fighting stance. Ran screamed happily as she jumped off the roof of the four-story building, and landed gracefully. The men stared at her as if she were a monster. She smiled sweetly, and threw out her arms, blowing the men with the machine guns into the lake. She gasped quietly as Omega started to power up, causing her to have trouble breathing. The Gundam suits rose from their hiding spots, all at once.  
"Hey Domon, can you take those two?" She called to him, pointing at the ones closest to him. He nearly jumped, unaware that this mysterious girl knew his name.  
"Uh...Sure?" he said, surprised. He jumped up, and slammed his foot into the control computer of the fist suit. The second suit aimed at him, and the first suit. Domon jumped up as they both shot at each other. Domon turned to see Ran smashing two of the suits together. The last Gundam suit got past her defenses, and started heading towards Rain. Domon ran knowing he wouldn't make it, and he closed his eyes as it came in range of Rain. The Gundam fired and a scream was heard, but Domon didn't hear Rain's scream. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw that the mystery girl had stopped the laser from hitting Rain. By blocking it with her body, and that she was still breathing.  
"Are you okay Rain?" The girl asked, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Rain nodded, stunned into silence. They had just defeated eight Gundam suits in a minute, without using a Gundam. Ran turned off the Omega, before it overpowered her. The Gundam suit wheeled backwards, spinning out of control. Before Domon or Rain could react, Ran was on it. She slammed her first straight through the visual port of the Gundam suit. She started pulling off the outer layers of the hull, exposing the cockpit. She reached in and pulled out a man in his mid forties. She grabbed his throat, and began to question him. When he said he knew nothing, she threw him off the Gundam suit into the lake. She jumped down, and limped over to Rain and Domon. Domon unconsciously put his arm in front of Rain, causing Ran to sadden. They were frightened of her, and it hurt to know. She turned away, and started to leave.  
"Wait!" Domon called to her. She stopped and turned around, looking at Domon and Rain. It was starting to rain, and wash away the blood and oil from her hands and face. "Who are you?" Domon asked. She smiled happily and curtsied to Domon.  
"I'm sorry for being so rude," she said elegantly. "I'm am known as Ran," she answered. She braced herself for more questions, but none came. "Here," she said tossing Domon smelling salts. "Rain looks like she need a good whiff." Domon caught it, and opened it, sniffing softly. "If I wanted to kill you, I could have left it to the man on the roof," She said, picking up a large piece of wreckage. She launched it at a roof, smiling in satisfaction when she heard the gunfire at the piece of wreckage.  
"Thanks," Domon said, waving it under Rains nose. "Wait, how do you know our names?" Domon asked, confused. He was distracted temporarily, when Rain started sneezing uncontrollably.  
"Oh whoops, my bad. I totally forgot that Rain is allergic to ammonia." Ran said grabbing the smelling salts. Domon turned and grabbed her arm, in a painful grip. "I didn't take her wallet, so quit grabbing my arm." Domon gasped, surprised.  
"It was you?" He said, remembering the young girl in the streets. "What happened that day? Who were the men who grabbed you back then?"  
"Calm down," she ordered him, and turned away. "I might tell you later, but not yet." She walked away, water streaming down over her body. She suddenly collapsed, her blood streaming down the outside of her shirt. "Oh nuts," she said, as Domon ran over to her. "You know I just bought these clothes today, and now they are ruined." She gasped in pain, as Omega reactivated on its own. "Not now!" She screamed, forcing herself to get up. She pulled away from Domon, and jumped up onto a roof. "Wait, where are you going Ran?" Domon yelled to her. He made a move almost as if to pursue her. Ran doubled over, as the second phase of Omega kicked in. She had to stop the program, whatever it took. She focused on the defeated Gundam suits, raising all of them into the air. She gasped as the Omega systems power drained, leaving her as weak as an overcooked noodle. Somehow she found the strength to call down to Domon. "I just needed to drain a little power..." she said drowsily, after hopping off the roof. Domon carried her to their hover car where she curled up into a ball, and slept. The wound she had acquired was bleeding sluggishly. They turned the hover car towards the Gundam hangars, and picked up speed. Ran awoke as they stopped. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Bro, Sis, your back," Sai-Saici said, as he saw them. He yelled over to the rest of the Shuffle alliance, that Domon and Rain were back. He ran over to the car, and stopped as Ran popped her head into view. "Hey Bro, who is that?" Sai-Saici said, confused. "All I know is that her name is Ran," Domon answered. Ran tried to get up, but doubled up in pain. The wound was deeper then she had thought at first. "Wait, you shouldn't move yet." Domon said, trying to make her keep still. "I'm fine," Ran said, jumping out of the car. Sai-Saici gasped as he saw that her shirt was covered in her own blood. "It was nice meeting you Sai- Saici," she said politely, then walked over to the road. She grabbed onto a truck, and waved as it flew off. "Thanks for the ride, Domon Kasshu, Neo Japan's Gundam fighter, King of hearts." By this time the rest of the shuffle alliance had come over, and were surprised that she knew so much. They watched as she swung herself up to the top of the truck. She jumped onto another car and rode it till she was out of view. "Hey bro, what's going on," Sai-Saici said, turning to look at him. Domon shrugged, and turned to walk away. Chibodee stopped him, stepping between Domon and Rain. "Not good enough," Sai-Saici said tackling him. Domon tried to fend him off, but Sai-Saici was pestering him to no ends. "Fine, just cut it out already!" Domon said, after bopping Sai-Saici on the head. Sai-Saici rubbed his head, and then stared at Domon. He sighed, and then said, "We were ambushed in a deserted part of town. Then Ran appeared after jumping off a four-story building. She swung her arms, and well..." Domon stopped and tried to think of how to phrase it. He was saved by Rain, who filled in the gap. "The men were thrown backwards, and they flew thru the sky. They landed in the lake, and then the Gundam suits started popping up," Rain paused thinking then continued. "I think there were seven or eight. Anyways, the girl destroyed all but three, and Domon defeated the two others." She stopped and pointed to Domon, "Your turn!" "Well one 'suit' got past her and launched its laser missiles at Rain, but Ran jumped in front of it." There was a gasp of surprise from George, but Domon continued. "She was fine, then she went all weird. She was the one those thugs kidnapped, the one I told you about four years ago." Domon turned his head slightly, and Rain got over to the hover car. Starting the engine, Domon smiled as he jumped in. "Later guys," he said waving. "That is so like Domon," George said later. Chibodee, Argo, and Sai-Saici agreed. "It looks like this will be another interesting Gundam Fight!" He said unnecessarily.  
  
Domon and Rain entered their assigned living quarters, and gasped in surprise. Ran sat up, and smiled. She asked quietly, "Can I stay here?" Domon asked why she had left, if she didn't have anywhere to go. She looked at her feet and quietly said, "I forgot..." Domon stared at her, and she slowly looked up at him. His eyes questioned her, but he didn't ask. "...Domon," she said as he left to get ice. "My last living area burned down," he nodded, and got ice for her wound. She grimaced once she put the ice on the wound, but forced herself not to show the pain. Domon sat next to Rain and waited. "Alright, I want to know why those men grabbed you when we first meet," he said curtly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I also want you to let Rain look at that wound, and if you abide my rules you can stay." Ran smiled, and grabbed Domon's hand. Domon turned red, as she shook his hand. "Thank you. Oh, thank you so much," she said smiling. She dropped his hand as she realized that she was acting like an overexcited child. "I'm sorry, it just..." She looked down, her face red. Rain reached out and pulled her up. Ran looked up startled, then remembered that she was to have her wound cared for. She smiled softly as Rain lead her into the next room. "Okay Ran, I need you to take your shirt off," Rain said as she washed her hands. Ran stuttered, and refused to take her shirt off. Ran looked at her, surprised. "Are you embarrassed?" Ran answered instantly with a no. "Then what's the problem?" Rain asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well, Rain you can't tell Domon. I'll take my shirt off if you don't tell Domon what you see! Do you promise?" Ran said, unconsciously rubbing her shoulders. Rain agreed, then gasped as Ran took off her shirt. Her back had large welts, and old whip scars. Rain cleaned out the infected wound, and then gave Ran some anti-septic pills. Rain turned away and started to leave, but Ran grabbed her arm. "Please, don't tell him," she said sadly. "I won't," Rain said softly. She grabbed Ran by the shoulders and told her to look her in the eyes. "Please, tell me who did this to you, and why?" she said. Ran looked her in the eyes, and then shook her off. "I can't tell you who, I cant tell you anything but it was punishment. At least for now," she added, her voice barely over a whisper. Rain looked at her and realized she looked like she was sixteen. "How old are you?" Rain asked softly. Ran looked down and said something softly. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that please?" Ran looked up and then down again. "I don't know, maybe sixteen?" Ran said. Ran risked causing Rain pain and asked, "If the baby had survived how old would it be?" Ran gasped as Rain slapped her. "I'm sorry..." "Sixteen!" Rain said, then continued, " and I don't know how you know about that, but if you ever mention it again I'll..." Rain broke off crying, and Ran pulled her into a tight embrace. She whispered in her ear, that she was so sorry. Rain fell asleep and Ran left the room. Domon was on the roof, looking at the stars. Ran sat down next to him, and waited. "So, what did you say to Rain?" Domon asked. Ran said simply that she accidentally unburied bad memories. "You know about the baby?" Domon asked, surprised. Ran nodded, then winced as Omega activated. "What's wrong?" Domon asked, as Ran doubled up. Ran looked up at the buildings, and spotted the Gundam. "You have a challenger coming," Ran said stabbing her arm with a needle. Domon gasped, shocked. He grabbed her hand, when she appeared to be about to do it again. "Let me go," Ran said, her voice reflecting the pain she felt from Omega. "What are you trying to do?" Domon asked, wincing as she stabbed her arm again. Ran bit her lip to keep from screaming, as Omega entered phase two. "I need to distract myself," Ran said as she ran the needle thru her arm. Domon grabbed her arm, and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. "If you can win the Gundam Fight I will tell you everything about me." Ran stared at something, her eyes mimicking horror. Domon followed her stare, and saw a lone Gundam flying straight towards the house. The Gundam started to broadcast a high pitched sound, causing Domon to grab his ears in pain. Domon looked at Ran, and gasped as Ran stood and started to walk forward towards the Gundam. Ran suddenly went limp, as Domon was forced to knock her out. The Gundam stopped the broadcast and a man came out of the cockpit. "Domon Kasshu, Neo-Japan fighter. Excuse me sir, but you are currently in possession of Anti-Neo-Colonies Society property. If you hand the girl over, then Anti-Neo-Colonies Society promises not to charge Neo-Japan." The man waited for Domon's answer. Domon stared at Ran, who was stirring. "Why don't we settle this in a Gundam Fight," Domon asked, while searching his head for a reasonable excuse to make him go away. Ran awoke and stood staring at the Gundam. "I'm sorry sir, but my job is to escort project 00 to the new Anti-Neo- Colonies Society military lab." He walked back into the Gundam, and began the broadcast again. Ran grabbed her ears, but slowly let them go. She walked forward onto the hand of the Gundam, which lifted her to the cockpit. The man stepped out again and led her into the cockpit. Ran awoke as the door shut. She punched the man in the stomach, and shut down the sound. Domon jumped up onto the Gundam, and heard Ran punching the door to the cockpit. Domon helped her get out of the cockpit, and then called forth Burning Gundam. He jumped up to his Gundam, and looked back as Ran slid her hand through the pilot's head, wiping away the memories of her and being a secret agent of the 'Anti-Neo-Colonies Society.' Domon gasped as he realized that Ran's hands had gone into his head. He gulped in amazement, as she perfectly executed a jump that Domon was barely able to do. She popped into his cockpit before he could stop her. She closed the hatch to the cockpit and carefully put Domon on the ground. "Ran!!!" Domon cried out to her. She picked up the pilot-less Gundam and threw it into the Pacific Ocean. She then got out of the Gundam, and Omega reactivated. She screamed as pain erupted throughout her body, blinded by pain she slipped and fell of Domon's Gundam. The Omega entered phase three, and her scream jumped an octave. Domon managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. The ground around them began to rumble, and then the ground beneath Domon and Ran split. Rain awoke, and ran out in time to catch Domon's hand. She pulled and Domon managed to get up onto solid ground. "RAN!!!" Domon cried as a platoon of Gundam's appeared. Suddenly Burning Gundam reached forward, 'but how?' Domon thought, 'No one is piloting it!' Other Gundam's appeared some with pilots, others unpiloted. Although their pilots were following in hover cars, and most looked frightened and confused. Ran exploded with power, causing the Gundam's to reach forward. Domon's eyes widened as Ran touched a Gundam, it rippled then shrunk, absorbing into Ran's body. "I'm sorry Rain," Domon said as he jumped down into the pit. The shuffle alliance arrived, shortly after Domon leapt into the pit. Their Gundam's it appeared were also malfunctioning. Rain was in near hysterics, and screamed at them to go get Domon and Ran. "Sis, you say he jumped down there?" Sai-Saici asked, awed. It was a deep pit. Sai-Saici looked down from the edge, and fell in as the ground rumbled again. "HHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!" "SAI-SAICI!!!" They called down to him. Chibodee sighed and jumped in. Argo and George traded looks, then followed suit. Rain watched, then jumped down. They landed, on there feet and heard Rain scream. Argo caught her as she fell, she blushed and thanked him. They found Domon with his arms stuck in the inside of a large crystal structure. "Rain? Guys?" Domon said confused. Sai-Saici looked at his arms, and pulled. "Ouch! Quit that, it hurts!" "Domon, would you care explaining?" Rain said, as she pulled at her arms. Domon gulped, not daring to tell Rain to quit it. Rain yanked hard, and Domon popped free. His hands and lower arms were blistered, and Domon had to ask for help to get up. "Hey, where's Ran?" Rain asked. She had assumed that Domon had meet up with her. He pointed at the crystal structure. "In the middle of that!" He said as he bandaged his arms and hands with Rains expert help. "WHAT!?!" Rain and the others said at the same moment. It took a moment for them to calm down, but then Domon explained what was going on. "I jumped down to try to stop her, but that structure formed around her when I got to close. That is how my arms were caught in that thing." Domon said, as he leaned against the cavern wall. He walked over to the two holes in the crystal structure. Peering thru one of them, he signaled the others to come over. Sai-Saici was first and he looked in the hole. In the center of the hollow structure was Ran, her arms reaching up towards the sky. "I have had it with this girl!" Domon said, smashing through the Crystal structure with his feet. Surprisingly it shattered, cutting into Ran, who didn't even blink. The other sat and contemplated on how to stop her from absorbing any more Gundam's. Rain solved the problem by walking up to Ran and slapped her face. Ran fell backwards, and she touched her cheek. She looked up at Rain, her eyes active, and confused. "Wha? Rain, you did it!" She said hugging Rain. "Thank you, I thought that Omega had..." She broke off as she realized what she said. "How many Gundam's did I absorb?" She asked quickly. Rain answered, saying that they had only seen three Gundam's being absorbed. "Aww man, I am going to feel that in the morning." Domon and the others stared at her, suspicious and confused at her actions. Sai-Saici suggested a game of tag, being a kid at heart. Smiling broadly Ran excepted, however she asked how to play it. Sai-Saici nearly fell over, but explained the rules to her. Her eyes wandered as she processed the information. "Okay, you go first!" She said excitedly. Sai-Saici jumped at her, but she dodged easily avoiding his hands. "Is that the best you can do," she said tauntingly. She jumped grabbing at an overhang, hanging high above Sai- Saici's head. "What's the matter, can't you catch a sixteen year old?" She smiled as she swung down, dodging Sai-Saici's leap. "How are you doing that?" Sai-Saici said, flipping behind her. She flipped straight up, landing on Sai-Saici's shoulders. "Hold still won't you?" He said grabbing at her feet, she jumped, and bumped her head as she hit the roof. "Ouch!" She said rubbing her head. Sai-Saici cartwheeled over to her, and missed as she flipped over him. She froze and looked up, Sai-Saici jumped at her, but she cried out in alarm. "No, MOVE!!!" She said pushing him. The wall smashed open, showering him with rocks. He stared as a Gundam hand appeared. Domon and the others, jumped up arming themselves. The hand grabbed Ran, who gasped as it squeezed her. "Help..." She said, choking. Domon jumped up to the Gundam's and got in his. "Let her go!" Domon demanded to the Gundam. The pilot refused, and then simply disappeared. "What?" Domon got out and looked around for Ran or the Gundam. "Anti-Neo-Colonies Society, project 00, Ran..." he said going over the day's events in his head.  
  
Back at the new Anti-Neo-Colonies Society base:  
Ran falls to the ground, gasping for air. The Society had drained her power cells, leaving her in pain. She opened her eyes as Dr. Narkuno came forward. She was on her feet as he waited then he smacked her. She tumbled backwards, falling into the arms of one of the elite guards. He left and returned soon after, with an obedience collar. He snapped it on and locked it, giving the key to a guard. She fell asleep as the guard, slipped her into a prefilled test tube. It contained LCL, a newly discovered molecule able to automatically deliver oxygen to the lungs. She awoke temporally, but was soon sleepy. She opened her program, and sent an encoded message to Domon's Burning Gundam, telling Domon where she was.  
  
"Hey Domon, get up here!" Rain said, after running a debugging program. She was worried that Ran might have, accidentally, caused a malfunction when she entered the cockpit. However, she had found something much more valuable, a message from Ran. Domon came up, and looked at it. It read: Domon help me escape! I will tell you some of the secrets of your unknown betrayal. Just get me out, I cannot escape- I will explain later. PS: When you see me try not to freak. BYE! There was a map attached, an area on it was blinking. Domon took the map, and left, promising Rain he would return. He found the lab easily, and sneaked in undetected. He climbed to the rafters, and then looked at the second map. It was a layout of the building, and had an x marking where she was being held. He dropped down, and turned around staring at the high tech equipment. He heard an assistant come over, and he ducked under the desk. "So they recovered 00 after Omega drained her psychic energies." This sounded like a boss talking to an assistant. "So Dr. Narkuno had to use an obedience collar. I heard the new model electrocutes the wearer if they disobey, or try to take it off." Domon looked out, and saw that they had their backs to him. "Open the inner doors, I need to run a few tests." Domon nearly gasped, when he saw Ran. She had wires and tubes converging into her body, and was floating in the case. He froze as he felt a gun on the back of his head. "Get up!" Its owner said loudly, getting the men's attention. He got up and slammed his elbow into his captor's gut. Ducking down, he swept the mans feet from under him. The man's head slammed into the counter, knocking him out. He got up quickly and demanded that they release the girl. They obeyed, eying him nervously. "I don't think it's a good idea to take her, she'll probably be forced to kill you." Domon blinked surprised, but kept his hand on his weapon. They handed Ran to him, and draping her over his shoulder he called forth Burning Gundam. He escaped to it, wincing as a siren started to sound. 


	2. chapter2finally!

Placing the shallow breathing girl into his Gundam's hand, Domon activated the *MTS. He rose out of the building using his feet rockets, and easily escaped. He parked his Gundam temporarily, but set it on autopilot to go back to his Gundam pad. Ran awoke as Domon jumped onto the roof of a house. He stopped and put her down, watching as she blinked her eyes at him. "Domon!" she said surprised. She chuckled to herself and softly knocked her hand against her head. "The message, duh!" She looked at Domon, and sighed. "You saw didn't you?" She said softly. Domon nodded, and blushed as Ran grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "I'll explain some of this when we get home, 'kay!" Ran said, as she jumped towards the lake. Domon gasped and closed his eyes, waiting to hit the polluted water. Domon opened his eyes and gasped in wonder. They were floating, or rather flying. Ran winked at him and speed up, pulling Domon along with her. Domon was dropped as they reached the other side. Ran hovered then shut Omega down, and fell right into Domon's arms. Domon blushed, and set Ran onto the ground. "Whoa, I used way too much energy doing that." "What are you?" Domon asked her. Ran snapped forward, and unsteadily got to her feet. She took a step towards Domon and slapped him. Tears ran down her face, as Domon turned in surprise. "I'm sorry?" He said confused by her actions. "How...how dare you?" Ran said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm human, and you have no right to ask me that question." She said to Domon, who apologized immediately. "No right..." Ran said again. "...I'll meet you at home in a while." "Okay," Domon said, easily seeing that she wanted to be alone for a while. "Try to be back by 9 O'clock." Domon added after checking his watch. Ran nodded and walked off. Domon got home as it started to rain, it was soon pouring down in buckets. Domon watched out the window, but Ran did not return. Rain and Domon ate dinner in silence, and then Rain went to the window. The door rang suddenly, and Rain jumped up to open the door. Unfortunately it was not Ran, but instead was the shuffle alliance. Domon explained what was going on and Rain went back to the window. She was staring at the window for so long, that at first she didn't notice a small figure walking towards the house. When she realized who it was, she ran to the door and opened it. There stood Ran, drenched in water, a sorry sight to see. "...Alive," Ran said softly. Rain heard her, but did not understand what that meant. She grabbed a towel and dried Ran's hair; she also wrapped Ran in a quilted blanket in an effort to keep her warm. "I'm sorry..." Ran said to Rain. Rain turned to look at her, and Ran looked dejected. "What are you sorry for?" Rain said, as she brushed Ran's silky hair. Ran turned around and stood, and then smiled. "It's about time you knew..." Domon and the shuffle alliance came in, to listen to what she had to say. "Your son's dead, but your daughter's alive." Rain blinked, and then the information absorbed into her. It didn't take that long for Domon to figure out. He gasped, and sat or rather fell as his knees gave way. "How?" Domon said, stunned. Rain sat next to him, and turned accusing eyes to Ran. "But the doctors..." Domon said, talking to Ran. "They were paid to lie to you. You had them Rain," she said to Rain, who was in shock. "When they sedated you after the loss of your son, they used a medicine that clouds your mind. You gave birth to more than your son. The doctors were killed soon after you left the hospital." Ran said to Rain. Rain turned to look at her, then spoke. "If that is true, then how do you know?" She said softly. Ran looked down, then looked at Domon. "I'm not human, not anymore," Ran said in an apologetic tone of voice. "I was," she paused looking for an appropriate word. "...Altered, so to speak. I was supposed to be the leader of an Organization called, ANCS. Anti-Neo- Colony Society." Ran's eyes lowered, and her voice darkened. Her voice sounded softer, but definitely in a more aggressive manner. "I'm as you would say, a prototype, even though a guinea pig is more like it." Ran said, her fist clenched at the inhumanity. "I was imperfect, as they liked to call me. I still had a will of my own, and I disagreed the Societies plans for me. That was why they had installed Omega." "Omega, wait you said something about that in the cave," Rain said suddenly. Ran looked at her, and nodded. "What did that have to do with my unknown child?" Rain asked, confused. Ran turned away, and left the room. Domon and the others stared, but rushed out as they realized that she had gone out into the rain. Rain jumped as thunder sounded, soon after came a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. The lightning lighted the streets, and made it easier to find a girl standing on a building in the rain. "There she is!" Sai-Saici called out to the others. Sai-Saici pointed to the top of the Warehouse he was in front of. On the top of the roof was Ran, staring at them suspiciously. Argo and George tried to convince her to come down, but she refused. Sai-Saici and Chibodee went up to the roof, but there was some sort of force field around her. It was Domon that got her to come out of the rain. While the others worked on coaxing her down, Domon went and bought ice cream. "If you come down you can have this ice cream!" Domon shouted to her. Sai- Saici and the others muttered as she hopped down. "Strawberry and Vanilla Swirl," Domon told her, handing over the ice cream. Ran licked it, and then stared at Domon and the shuffle alliance. "Well? Why did you leave so suddenly?" Domon asked, stamping irritably. He had given his umbrella to Ran, so he was getting wet. "I gave Rain some time to figure it out!" Ran said softly. Domon blinked, and then remembered that they had to get back to the house before someone notices Ran. "Don't worry, they have to rebuild a third lab now!" Ran said to Domon, who thought she had read his mind. "You know, you might be right Domon!" Ran whispered to him. Ran suddenly hopped onto Sai-Saici's umbrella, carefully balanced on the main pole. "We never finished that game of tag, are you still scared?" Ran said spookily in his ear. Sai-Saici turned his head, and screamed in surprise at seeing Ran's face upside down. "Don't do that!" Sai-Saici said, taking his umbrella and brandishing it as if it were a sword. Ran mirrored him perfectly, and even had that 'I'm going to get you' face that Sai-Saici was making. "You are really getting on my nerves!" Sai-Saici yelled at her in a joking manner. "You are really getting on my nerves!" Ran cried, mimicking Sai-Saici's voice perfectly. "However, I want to duel George first!" Ran said, surprising the others. "Will you do me the honor George?" She said, picking up a stick. "By the way, you might want to see this," she added to the others. She concentrated and suddenly the stick was enveloped in a silver mist. When the mist cleared, a sword was in Ran's hand, shinning as lightning lit the sky. "Mademoiselle Ran, I would be the one honored to duel with some one of your class!" George said sweetly, drawing his sword. "On the count of three. One, two, three..." George suddenly blocked on his left, where Ran attacked. She flipped elegantly over his head, attacking from above. "Pathetic, I'm surprised Miss Marie Louise would go for a guy like you!" Ran whispered to George. She easily won, after bringing the tip of the sword to George's neck. "You are a pretty good duelist George! Next time I'm going to box with you Chibodee!" She said, cheerfully, disappearing into thin air! "What are you waiting for Domon, get a move on!" Ran said, on top of Domon's umbrella. "Ran, what is Omega?" Domon asked, shaking the umbrella. Ran was quiet, and then she jumped down to the ground. "Omega is a program that harnesses a power stronger then Dark Gundam at it's completed form. There is an unregistered chemical in every body: if you can harness it you have two options. To rule the world or destroy the world," Ran said, serious.  
  
.Sorry it is short, oh my head. I'm getting major writers block! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. I have been getting writers block, I might not update for a long while. Please, just promise to be patient? PS: Sorry 'bout the cliff hangar. Was it a cliff hangar?  
  
MY pen? The one that's on fire? Where is it? If you can figure out this riddle, I'll give you anything you want in my story! Within reasons! E-mail to me please!  
  
Riddle: where the host of honey nut cheerios lives, the letters in the only pokémon with more than three evolutions, but only in the last three letters of the first clues answer. Currency NOW used in Germany (minus) the last letter-sound it out! Maze spell differently, then its 'frequent' name. This is sent to- amymorton_2@hotmail.com 


End file.
